Stay close to me
by animechick247
Summary: Rachel was just your average girl from Chicago who wanted to make an impact on the world. She just didn't realize that there was more than one version of the world. Now she must travel with Prince Noctis to find her way home all the while trying to fend of monsters, the starscourge and most importantly her feelings for the prince. NoctisxOc
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Strange Beginnings

 **A/N: Been a while since I wrote anything so I thought I would get back into the swing of creating stories lol. Been hearing a lot of hype about Final Fantasy XV and thought I should join the band wagon. I know the storyline of the game was a little chopped up and confusing so I thought I would do my interpretation of the game. Be prepared for random silly adventures as Noctis tries to save his Kingdom!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy XV, I just own my oc's.**

 **Enjoy!**

/

The role of a King was never an easy one. He must be the pillar of strength for his people in times when they felt weak. Must make difficult choices that could decide the fate of his kingdom. And in worse cases must sacrifice a life in order to save millions.

The role of a King was not a glorious title; it was a burden.

That was what ran through King Regis's head as he stared at the massive crystal before him. So many lives had been lost because of it. So many innocent souls who wanted nothing to do with the war. And yet they perished just because the enemy wanted to show what would happen if they didn't win. All of this heartache due to a simple stone.

"How many must die before you are satisfied?" Regis asked wearily.

The crystal hummed showing that it was very much alive and breathing.

" I have seen many deaths, but now I only look forward to one" it warbled.

"And only then can I rest"

Regis leaned heavily on his cane, feeling the weight of the crystal's words. He knew of whose death it spoke of. The one that threatened not only the line of Lucis but that of Eos itself. In order to see that death became a reality a heavy sacrifice had to be made. One that he desperately dreaded to offer up.

"You will take responsibility for whatever unfolds" he warned gravely.

"As must we all" the crystal reminded.

Regis bowed his head as he hobbled towards the balcony. Staring towards his kingdom he realized that he had more than just the fate of his people in jeopardy. He didn't know what was going to happen next in this cruel game of life. All he knew was that he was soon going to pay the ultimate price.

"May the gods forgive me"

/

 _Whenever a child saw something new, they would think it was amazing. Be it going to the park, seeing a movie or just meeting so mine, it would leave an impact on them and change their perspective on life._

 _Rachel was no different as she started at the television and watched the figures skating across the ice. With their sparkly outfits and mesmerizing moves, it was as if she was seeing a living breathing princess._

 _her mother would chuckle seeing her face be glued onto the screen, never taking her eyes off the dancing figures._

 _"Aren't they pretty, Rachel? They look like actual princesses don't they?"_

 _Rachel looked up at her mother, her eyes sparkling with delight._

 _"Do you think I can be a princess like them, momma?" She asked hopefully._

 _"Of course, sweetie" her mother said._

 _She knelt down and cupped her small face within her hand._

 _"Every girl deserves to be a princess. When you get older, I'm sure you'll be more dazzling than those princesses on TV"_

 _Rachel beamed with happiness. She vowed to follow on her mother's promise no matter what. When she got older, she was going to be the most dazzling skater to grace the screen and amaze thousands of little girls like her._

 **Chicago, Illinois, 17 years later**

" _Well mom, you were right. A lot of girls can grow up to become princesses; I've seen it first hand. But…I'm sorry to tell you, that's where the bad news comes. I'm not sure where I went wrong or what I did, but somehow…I didn't end up as a princess"_

Rachel let out a sigh as she made her way through the busy streets of Chicago. Ever since that day where she vowed to become a figure skater she had worked tiredly to make that dream a reality. She signed up for every dance and skating class she could get her hands on, competed in local tournaments, even took a few dance classes at the Chicago Fine Arts Institution.

She put all her heart and soul into this dream but it seemed it wasn't enough. Her coach claimed that she wasn't showing enough emotion in her routines, but deep down she felt that maybe it was because she wasn't 'princess' enough.

So here she was, failing yet another tryout that would get her a spot in the local competition. She was so close to getting it yet so far from it.

"Looks like I'll have to wait until next year" she sighed

She looked towards the sky wondering what her mother would have to say about this.

"I tried mom, I really did. But I guess society seems to think otherwise"

So in prefect rejection fashion, she decided to stuff her sorrows with some well deserved junk food.

Buying a couple of hotdogs from a local street vendor, she sighed contently at her little feast.

"At least you don't care if I'm a failure or not" she muttered to her food.

She went to leave but noticed a commotion coming from a little away from where she stood. Crouched on the ground was a poor homeless woman who was trying to shield herself from a group of teenagers harassing her. They would throw stuff at her, called her names and tried messing with her stuff.

That simply made Rachel's blood boil. It was one thing to make a person feel low but it was another to beat them at their low point.

"Hey!" She yelled as she stormed over to them.

"Get the hell away from her you creeps! Leave her alone!"

The teens just shrugged her off and continued to bother the homeless woman. When she got closer she shoved the boys out of the way and stood in front of the homeless woman.

"Are you deaf? I said get the hell away from her!"

"Hey, we're not doing any harm, we're just trying to clean up the trash around here" one of the teens said.

Rachel growled as she glared murderously at them.

"This is a human being, you don't treat people this way" she snapped.

"We're just having a little harmless fun"

"Yeah it's not like we're hurting her"

"Harmless fun?" Rachel said seriously.

She searched through her duffle bag and pulled out a taser gun, pointing it a them.

"How about I take you brats and laugh as you flop around on the ground? It's just harmless fun, right?"

She fired it off a few times to prove a point. The teens freaked out and ran away before Rachel could make promise on her threat.

"Don't you ever bother anyone else on the streets again, you hear me?" She shouted.

"Little punk asses"

With the brats gone, she put her taser away and turned to the homeless woman.

"Are you alright, ma'am?"

The homeless woman nodded as she tried to gather her things.

"Y-yes, thank you"

Rachel knelt down and helped gather the rest of the woman's things.

"Kids these days, I swear they get stupider with each year" she scoffed.

She patted the woman on the shoulder and helped her up.

"Come on, let's go somewhere nicer" she ushered her away from the streets to some place nicer where there wouldn't be bratty kids.

/

Sitting at one of the park benches, Rachel produced one of the hotdogs she bought earlier and handed it to her new companion.

"Here ya go, one Chicago style hotdog, way better than the New York style"

The homeless woman accepted the food gratefully with a big smile on her face.

"Bless you, dear"

The two ate in comfortable silence, enjoying the scenery provided for them. The homeless woman took the chance to study her mini savior and noticed skates hanging from the girl's bag.

"You're a skater, dear?"

Rachel nodded as she wiped some relish from her face.

"Uh-huh, been skating since I was five"

"You do it for fun or professionally?"

Rachel gave her companion a lop sided grin.

"Goal is to be professional but so far it isn't working. Failed my tryout to be in the next competition and now I need to wait until next year"

"Oh, I'm sorry"

"Eh, nothing to be sorry about, it was my own fault for being not 'princessy' enough"

"Princessy?"

"Oh, that's what I like to call figure skaters" Rachel explained.

"They're like the super stars in the sporting world. They always look so beautiful and graceful on the ice that you wonder if they're real"

"Why would it be so important to be 'princessy'? I thought that sport was just about skating on ice and making sure you don't fall" The homeless woman replied.

Rachel just looked lost in thought as she stared at her hands.

"Because I want to be able to inspire little girls and show that they can be something as enchanting as a princess on ice" she smiled.

"There's nothing more exciting than seeing a child be amazed by something they've never seen before. If I could make an impact on someone and make their life a little better, show them just a little bit of magic, or even take their mind off the harshness of reality for a little bit, then that would be enough for me"

She gave the homeless woman a cheesy smile, feeling embarrassed for saying too much.

"That sounds pretty childish if you think about it"

The homeless woman gave her a tender smile.

"Not at all. It's comforting to know that there are still people out there who have the same mindset as you do. Most people don't think that way anymore"

Rachel blushed and looked at the ground.

"W-well I still have a ways to go before I reach my goal. Can't really make an impression when I'm not competing. How else will I be noticed?"

The homeless woman grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Don't beat yourself up, you have time" she said.

"And you don't need to be in some fancy tournament or be on television to make an impact on people. You easily did it just now when you helped me out"

She reached into her coat pocket and pulled something out.

"I want you to take this. It's helped me get through the rough times and I have a feeling it'll help you out"

Rachel looked at the item that was given to her and saw a small intricate gold band with small rubies going around it.

Shocked and alarmed, Rachel tried to give it back.

"Oh, I possibly couldn't take this. You need it more than I do"

The homeless woman shook her head and pushed the ring back.

"I'll just have it stolen if I keep it, besides it's served its purpose for me" she said.

"You keep it on you at all times, if you do I just know good things will come your way"

Rachel looked hesitant but slowly accepted the ring.

"Thank you"

She looked up and noticed the street lamps coming on.

"It's getting late"

She pulled out her wallet and took some money out to hand to her new companion.

"You get yourself a place to stay for the night. I don't want you sleeping out on the streets when it's dark out"

The homeless woman gratefully accepted the money.

"You really are one of a kind, kid. I'm praying for good things to come your way"

Rachel smiled at her and gave her a pat before walking away.

"Hey kid"

Rachel turned around and saw the homeless woman give her a meaningful look.

"Just remember to keep being yourself. You do that and you're gonna be just fine"

Rachel gave a small smile in thanks and continued walking away.

The homeless woman sat on the bench for a while just enjoying the peace and quiet.

Then all of a sudden a small critter poked its head out from underneath the bench and slowly crawled out. It was an odd looking animal of sorts. It had the body of a fox except it's fur was that of a light green color and its ears were rather large. And what made it stand out was the red jeweled horn coming out of its forehead.

The homeless woman smiled when she saw the strange critter.

"Buncy! I was wondering when you were going to show up"

Carbuncle jumped onto her lap with a scornful look upon its face.

"This place is like a zoo. I couldn't get anywhere without people staring at me" he spat.

The woman chuckled as she stroked his fur.

"Well, you are super adorable so how could they not look?"

Carbuncle just huffed and looked at where Rachel left.

"Do you think this is a good idea? She seems like an unlikely choice"

"Oh trust me, it'll be perfect" the homeless woman said.

Her eyes suddenly turned to gold as Crimson hair poked from her cap.

"She'll do just fine"

/

Rachel stared at the rind the homeless woman had given to her. She found it rather odd that someone who lived on the streets would carry something so valuable.

 _'Maybe it belonged to a family member and she didn't want to sell it?"_ She thought.

But then why give it to a stranger? She was thinking of giving it back but something in her head told her to hold onto it.

She studied it some more taking it over how intricate and beautiful the design way. She had never seen anything like it before.

Against her better judgement she went to slip the ring on her finger.

" _It would just get lost if I kept it in my pocket or something"_

The moment the band slid onto her finger, something strange happened. One moment she was standing in the middle of the park and then in a flash of light she was gone.

/

 **Insomnia M.E. 755**

Noctis was called many things in his life. Prince, son, friend, sworn enemy of mornings, King of fishing, picky eater, lazy, quiet, future king of Lucis- the names went on. As such with many titles came many responsibilities.

As the future King of Lucis it was up to him to protect his kingdom and the crystal from enemy hands.

For as long as he could remember, his father had dealt with an ongoing battle with Niflheim. The menacing empire had try to take over the kingdom, taking neighboring regions as prisoners, including the home of his childhood friend, Lunafreya. His father tried to keep quiet about everything, saying there was nothing to worry about, but he knew better. This war was taking a tole on the King's health, aging him to the point that he looked older than he really was. He didn't know how this war was gonna end but he hoped that it wouldn't end with his father's death.

Ignis drove him back to his apartment, his mind kept gravitating over the thought that his fate was to take over for his father.

Ignis saw him sulking from the rear view mirror as he drove.

"You're awfully quieter than usual"

Noctis just sighed as he stared out the window.

"Just got a lot on my mind" was all he could say.

Ignis just continued to drive, never taking his eyes off the road.

"That last meeting with the councilors was rather grim, but with events as of late I would be surprised if they had anything cheerful to talk about" he said.

"Just makes you realize that being king isn't as grand as everyone thinks" Noctis said.

"Important titles come with important responsibilities" Ignis reminded.

Noctis just closed his eyes, feeling a headache coming on.

"Let's just hope this war ends before I'm placed on the throne. I don't feel like going grey before I'm thirty" he tried to joke.

"Let's just hope whatever move the king does next will not be drastic" Ignis said.

"I don't think the kingdom can handle any more casualties"

"Casualties, right" Noctis sighed.

" _Can't have any more drama added on our plate"_

No sooner had he thought that, the strangest thing happened. All of a sudden a girl appeared-as in literally appeared on the road that they were driving on.

The girl looked confused for a moment then terrified as she saw the car approaching fast.

"Ignis!"

The advisor quickly slammed on the brakes but it didn't help as the car slammed into her, causing her to fall to the ground.

Noctis and Ignis sat frozen as they saw the scene unfold before them.

Noctis was called many things and it seemed associated with murder was just added to the list.

/

 **A/N: I feel kinda bad making Ingis be the one who nearly ran over Rachel with the car, but I thought it would be funny seeing everything in order Ingis do something like that. Sorry if this intro was a bit random but then again so was the beginning of the game lol. Things will start to fall into place as the story goes on I promise you.**

 **So what do you think of this chapter? What's so special about that ring? Why was Carbuncle in Chicago? Who is the homeless woman? Why will Rachel be perfect for her plans?**

 **Please review and tell me what you think! Also would love feedback would like to hear what you would like to see in the story!**

 **Take care!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Not in Kansas anymore

 **A/N: my goodness I didn't expect so many reviews so fast lol. Guess you guys like its when the main character almost gets killed in the first chapter lol.**

 **Special thanks to all you lovely reviewers!**

 **Samantha Vi Tenebris: You'll find out who she really is and as for Ardyn…it's a secret.**

 **Direhart: Yeah, that's a cray way to start an adventure in a new world, but it just proves it won't be a dull one. Lol**

 **Guest: Aw thank you! Hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter as well!.**

 **Melissa Fairy: Hopefully you'll like it. I think things up as I write each chapter down so expect crazy stuff lol**

 **Pikapikaluv: Sorry if I scared you lol. Don't worry I've been reading a lot of FFXV theories too. Wanna have this story make sense lol. As for the homeless woman you'll find out as the story progresses.**

 **NactNight: What better way to start a story than have your main character get hit by a car? Lol.**

 **So basically I've learned if you wanna have an awesome first chapter, have your main character get hit by a car lol.**

 **Well there will be no running people over in this chapter but expect crazy stunts to unfold lol.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy XV; I just own my oc's.**

 **Enjoy!**

/

There were so many thoughts going through Noctis's mind as he tried to process what happened.

They hit a girl, what happened? was this a dream? they hit a girl, was this just an imagination? Where did this girl come from? They hit a girl, why did she suddenly appear on the road? They hit a girl, they hit a girl, they hit a girl!

When his mind finally caught up to speed, Noctis jumped out of the car and ran to the front where the girl was. Not surprising, she was knocked out from the force of the impact, or at least he hoped she was. The fact that blood was starting to pool around her head wasn't a good sign.

Ignis knelt next to her and checked for a pulse. He sighed with relief when he found one.

"She's alive, thank goodness. Now we need to worry about her injuries"

Noctis carefully turned her over and saw her head was indeed bleeding, probably die to hitting the ground.

"What should we do? Call for help?"

Ignis tried to think of what the best approach would be for this situation. Obviously it would be a no brainier to call for help or to take the girl to the hospital. The only problem with that however was down to one thing: Noctis.

Since the prince was involved then that meant scandals and gossip would be slapped in their faces. If they called for help then people would wonder what Prince Noctis did, if they went to the hospital the people would wonder what happened to their Prince.

Such gossip would not be good for the Kingdom, not only because it would make the royal family look bad but if Niflheim heard of this, they could use it to their advantage. But then again they just couldn't leave the poor girl. If she died from her injuries then it would really look bad for Noctis.

It seemed desperate times called for desperate measures.

"This is what we'll do" the advisor calmly said.

"We're going to take her back to the apartments and I'll call Gladio to bring over medical supplies from the palace"

Noctis looked at Ignis as if he grew a second head.

"Are you serious?!"

"This is the only way we can help the girl and not cause a scene for the palace" Ignis said.

Noctis gave him a dull glare.

"I'm so touched that you're more concerned over my family image then over the fact that we almost killed someone" he said dully.

Ignis adjusted his glasses, not phases by the prince's sarcasm.

"As I said before the Kingdom can't afford any more casualties, especially with Niflheim down our necks" he said.

"It's not the best course of action but it's the only one where it doesn't end ugly for both parties"

Noctis growled in frustration. These were one of the times that he wished that he wasn't born Royal. He couldn't even take someone to the hospital because it might damage the Lucian name.

Seeing that they had no other options and because the girl needed help, he gave in.

"Try to get us back quickly, and don't hit anyone else" he said.

He carefully picked up the girl, making sure she was secured in his arms and took her to the car. He sat in the back with her head in his lap while Ignis tried to get them home as fast as possible.

/

When they reached Noctis's apartment, Ingis parked the car in the prince's private parking lot. Privacy meant no wondering eyes, which was something that they really needed at the moment.

Carefully holding the girl in his arms, Noctis followed Ignis as they made their way to his place. Making sure the coast was clear they quickly went inside, locking the door behind them.

As Ignis called Gladio, Noctis placed the girl on the couch.

Having finally getting the chance to look at her, he took notice of her features. Shoulder length brown hair was splayed across a fair toned heart shaped face. He would have thought she looked cute if it wasn't for the fact that she had blood caked to her face.

Remembering that she was injuried, Noctis quickly went to the kitchen and got a wet rag. Kneeling in front of the girl, he slowly started to wipe the blood off her face. As he carefully did so, he tried to check her over for any other injuries. Knowing that her torso took the brunt of the hit, he tried to pull her shirt up a little to see if there was any brushing.

That seemed to be the wrong move because next thing he knew was that the girl's eyes fluttered open.

/

Pain was all Rachel could feel as she came to. Pain and confusion. Her mind was still foggy from the pain induced haze, but she tried putting the pieces together. She remembered eating hotdogs with a homeless woman in the park then was given a ring as thanks. Then when she put the ring on everything white and she found herself standing in the middle of the road. Last thing she knew, a car slammed into her and everything went black.

She wondered if perhaps she had died. But then again if she was dead why would she feel pain and wet?

Wait, wet?

As the fog cleared from her head some more, she realized that something cold and wet was being dabbed on her face. Feeling herself grow more alert, she willed herself to open her eyes as she fought the pain running through her body.

When she finally did open her eyes she was greeted to a bizarre and disturbing scene. Kneeling in front of her was a boy near her age with a wet rag in his hand. That wasn't the disturbing part, what was disturbing was that he was in the process of lifting up her shirt.

As blue eyes locked onto to green ones, Rachel did the only rational thin a girl would do in this situation.

"You pervert!"

Balling her hand into a fist, she slammed it into his face. Noctis fell to the ground with a yelp, clutching his now bloody nose.

Ignis heard the commotion and ran into the room to see what was going on. When he saw the scene before him he put two and two together and sighed.

"Oh second thought, Galdio, bring an extra first aid kit…we're gonna need it" he said before hanging up the phone.

Rachel shrank away from the two strangers.

 _'What the hell is going on?!_ "

Noctis sat up clutching his bloody nose and glared at Rachel.

"What the hell was that for?!"

Rachel returned the glare back at him.

"I could be asking you the same thing! Who the hell lifts up a girl's shirt when she's unconscious?" She snapped.

"I was checking to see if you had any other injuries"

"Oh yeah right, you sick son of a-"

"Ahem"

Ignis cleared his throat, catching their attention. Knowing he had to do damage control thanks to Noctis, he bit back a sigh.

"I believe a few things need to be cleared out of the way before we can get to the bottom of this situation" he said.

"For starters, how are you feeling, ma'am?"

Rachel's eye twitched in annoyance.

' _Is this guy serious?_ ' She thought.

"Well considering the fact that I got hit by a car and woke up to some creep pulling my shirt up, I'd say not so great" she said flatly.

Ignis coughed, feeling embarrassed by the silly question.

"Right, of course" he muttered.

"In our defense though, you suddenly appeared in the middle of the road so we barely had a chance to stop the car"

"You mean you're the ones that hit me?!"

It suddenly dawned on Rachel that she was in someone's living room. The far opposite of a hospital.

"Why am at not at a hospital?! I could have bleed out or died"

"Yeah it would have been tragic if you ruined my couch" Noctis spat.

He was annoyed with this whole situation and the fact that this girl punched him in the face. Rachel growled as she glared at Noctis, not liking his attitude at the moment.

"You bas-"

"To answer your question" Ignis interrupted.

"The hospital would have been too far to reach and due to certain reasons we could not take you there"

Rachel looked at him strangely like that was the stupidest thing she ever heard.

"Certain reasons? what reasons would there be that you couldn't take an injured person to the hospital?"

She paled as if she realized the reason why.

"Oh god you didn't want anyone to see that you almost killed someone and you're keeping me hostage so I won't talk!"

Noctis and Ignis looked shocked at the accusation.

"The hell?!" Noctis said.

Rachel quickly jumped from the couch and made a bee line for the door.

"No way in hell are you keeping me hostage!"

Noctis who was closest to her quickly grabbed her by the shoulders and stopped her.

"We're not holding you hostage, stop being ridiculous"

Rachel struggled against him, pushing and shoving him away.

"Let go of me!"

She continued to struggle before she felt woozy. Her head skinned dude to the fact that she got up fast and because she had a head injury. As the world went black, she slumped forward in Noctis's arms. The prince struggled to stand from the sudden weight and making sure he didn't drop the girl.

As he looked at the unconscious girl in his arms he wondered if it was such a good idea to bring her to his apartment.

Ignis sighed at the scene.

"Well it seems our predicament isn't turning out so well"

The prince gave his advisor a dull glare.

"Ya think?"

/

When Gladio finally arrive Noctis was the one who answered the door. He didn't feel like getting hit by Rachel again when she woke up and Ignis told him to stay away while she was knocked out.

When he opened the door he was greeted to the sight of not only the King's Shield but Prompto as well. Both were shocked and confused to see the prince with tissue up his nose.

"The fuck?" Gladio muttered.

"Don't ask. Get in" Noctis said flatly.

When both were securely inside, Gladio drilled Ignis for answers.

"Alright, Specs what's going on? Why did you tell me to come here with medical supplies without the palace knowing? I doubt it was for Noct's nose"

When Ignis pointed to the unconscious Rachel did he grew more confused.

"The hell?"

"It's a long story" Ignis said.

After briefing the two newcomers over what happened Prompto was finding it hard not to laugh. True, he was shocked and horrified that Ignis almost killed a person but he found it hilarious that the girl would punch Noctis in the face.

"Dude, you got punched by a girl!" He snickered.

Noctis gave his best friend a dull glare

"Not funny"

Gladio didn't find this hilarious either. In fact he was furious over Ignis's stupidity.

"So let me get this straight. You ran over a girl that just 'magically' appeared on the road and your first thought was to bring her to Prince Noctis's apartment?"

"Like I said it was a last resort. If word got out that the prince was involved with a possible murder it would ruin the Royal Family" Ignis said.

"Oh yeah and the best thing you could come up with was taking her where the prince lived. What if she's a spy or an assassin sent from Niflheim?"

"She doesn't looked like she could kill someone…although she did mess up Noct's nose" Prompto said.

Getting fed up with the situation, Gladio took matters into his own hands. Stomping over to Rachel he decided to get answers the hard way.

"Alright, princess nap time is over"

He roughly shook her awake, which was a mistake on his part.

Being jostled awake, Rachel thought it was Noctis again and lashed out.

"Back off, pervert!"

Pulling out the taser she stashed in her back pocket from when she threatened those teenage bullies, she jammed int into Gladio's chest and zapped him. The giant went down like a ton of bricks and convulsed on the ground.

The three boys were shocked by what they saw until Prompto pulled out his camera and took pictures of Gladio on the ground.

"Oh man, this is the best thing I've seen in a long time" he snickered.

Noctis slowly turned to Ignis, the culprit behind this crazy mess.

"No more casualties, huh?"

/

After confiscating Rachel's taser and patching her up (or rather Prompto patching her up since the other three didn't want to be attacked by her again) they sat her at one end of the kitchen table while they sat on the other end. Both parties glared (save for Prompto) at each other, not liking the other group at the moment.

"So you're telling me that I magically appeared out of thin air and you have no idea how it happened and you can't let anyone know about it?" Rachel asked skeptically.

"In a manner of speaking, yes" Ignis said.

Rachel sighed as she fought off a headache. What did these guys take her for, an idiot?

"Honestly, I know Chicago is full of whack jobs but I didn't think there would be ones who made up crazy ass stories and held people hostage over a hit and run"

The boys looked at each other strangely wondering what she was talking about.

"Chicago?"

"Yeah, Chicago" Rachel said as if it was the most obvious thing.

"You know, the Windy City?"

"I don't remember Insomnia being called that" Prompto said.

Rachel stared at them dumbly.

' _Insomnia? What the hell is this, Batman?_ '

"Ok, now you guys are just messing with me" she said.

She got up and went over to the closest window to see where they were.

"Let's me guess this is Kosnier isn't it?"

What she saw however was not Chicago. She was in a city alright but not the city she knew.

"Wait, how did I get to Manhattan?" She muttered.

"Ma'am as I said before you just suddenly appeared as if by magic" Ignis said.

"Wherever this Chicago place is that you speak of, it's not part of Insomnia…or Eos for that matter"

"What you mean like she's from a differently world or something?" Gladio said skeptically.

"As far fetched as it sounds, yes I believe so"

Rachel looked at them as if they were crazy then back out the window. This wasn't real, this couldn't possibly be happening.

 _'Mom I don't know if I'm dead or if I'm hallucinating from a brain injury but I don't think I'm in Kansas anymore…hell I don't think I'm in America anymore!"_

/

 **A/N: So that was a double whammy! Not only did Rachel punch Noctis but she zapped Gladio with a taser lmao. Boom baby! Wonder what's gonna happen to Prompto since he's the only one that hasn't suffered from Rachel lol.**

 **Looks like Rachel and Noctis aren't starting off on the best of terms but I'm sure that'll change soon lol.**

 **Hopefully this chapter wasn't really all over the place. I figured the Chocobros wouldn't be too freaked out over a girl suddenly appearing since they have Astral beings appear out of no where sometimes.**

 **Next time we see how Rachel deals with the fact that she's not in her world anymore and what the Chocobros are gonna do about it. Lol**

 **Please review and tell me what you think! Lots of reviews mean faster updates!**

 **Take care!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Negotiation and accommodations

 **A/N: Hey everyone! I'm so sorry for the late update! I just got a new job and I had a lot of training to cover so I didn't have a lot of time to write out the next chapter. Fortunately I've gotten the hang of my job so far so I was able to put something together between my breaks lol. Sorry if it's a little short or chopped but I was trying to put something together real quick (that and for some reason this chapter just did not want to cooperate with me lol)**

 **Last time we saw Rachel, she just woke up to seeing Noctis checking her out and her finding out that she's not in Chicago, or her world for that matter anymore. How is she gonna handle all of this information and what is the Chocobros gang gonna do about it?**

 **Shoutout to my awesome reviewers!**

 **Silver: Why thank you! Hopefully it'll be an exciting adventure!**

 **Samantha Vi Tenebris: That is the greatest compliment ever! I'm glad you like Rachel so much! And it brings me joy that you enjoyed seeing Noctis and Gladio suffer lol.**

 **Peppa37607: Thank you so much!**

 **Guest: Glad you're enjoying it so far, thank you for reviewing!**

 **Melissa Fairy: Yeah it did seem like it when I reread it but that's one of my flaws, when I'm focusing on certain parts of the story I don't pace the rest of the chapters leading up to it. Something I gotta work on. Glad that you loved the Noct bit lol.**

 **Relena Soulheart: Thanks! Hopefully I'll keep up the good work lol.**

 **Peppei: Oh expect a lot of craziness to unfold. Hopefully it's worth looking forward to lol.**

 **It seems you guys like it when I torture and injure the guys, wonder if I should be worried or laugh about that lol.**

 **So without further ado, let's get on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 15; I just own my oc's.**

 **Enjoy!**

/

Rachel liked to believe that she was a rational person. She never jumped to conclusions, always thought things through and followed the saying 'I'll believe it when I see it'. So when the initial shock of hearing she was on a different world wore off, that's when her rational mind started to kick in.

"No, there's just no way" she said as she backed away from the window.

She looked at the four guys in disbelief.

"That's not even possible! I mean traveling to a different world? That's something you only see in movies or books. How is that even rational?"

" I know it's a far fetched thought but it's the only reasonable one I can think of due to light of certain events" Ignis said.

"Come now, people just don't magically appear out of thin air"

Rachel felt her head grow dizzy as she slowly sat near the kitchen table. This couldn't be happening, it just couldn't!

Burying her face in her hands, she hoped that she was dreaming and that none of this was real.

"This can't be happening" she groaned.

Prompto patted her arm and tried to give her a reassuring smile.

"Don't feel bad, this could be a good thing. I mean how many people can say that they're from a different world? That's some bragging rights you have"

"You're not actually believing Iggy's story are you?" Gladio said.

Prompto just shrugged.

"I don't really know since I didn't see what happened but Iggy has never lied before. And Noct was with him so it's not like he made the whole thing up"

"I dunno know about that" Noctis said.

"She's probably from one of the capitals and she used a teleportation crystal of some sort and it malfunctioned or something"

Rachel gave Noctis a dull glare, her annoyance level rising with him.

"Ok, now you're just messing with me" she said.

"I think I know what's really going on here. You're just making up this crazy story that I'm on a different world so I won't go after you guys for running me over"

"Whoa, whoa, that's pretty extreme! Iggy would never do something like that" Prompto insisted.

"Of course not. Bribing with money is a far more efficient way then weaving a false story" Ignis said as if it was obvious.

Rachel looked at them with disgust. First they tried to fool her with a false story and now they were going to bribe her with money? Slamming her hands down on the table, she showed that she had enough.

"That's it! I'm outta here!"

She stormed towards the door intending to get away from these crazy creeps once and for all.

"I can take you're stupid little story but paying me to keep quiet? You have a sick perspective on how life works"

"Wait, wait! Ignis didn't mean it like that!" Prompto said. He didn't know why he was trying to butt into this situation when he wasn't involved but being the good hearted person that he was he couldn't help but try to defuse the situation.

He quickly went up to her before she could make it out the door.

"We didn't mean to offend you and whatever was said just came out wrong"

"How is bribing me with cash to keep quiet interpreted wrong?" Rachel challenged.

Prompto flinched knowing he said the wrong thing.

"I didn't mean it like that! I meant we're trying to figure out what's going on here and how we should handle this situation"

"And your solution was paying me to keep quiet?"

"I never said I was going to resort to that, merely that was more logical than telling a made up story to keep you quiet. Though that notion is starting to sound good" Ignis said.

"Not helping, Iggy" Prompto said through his teeth.

Rachel said as she held the bridge of her nose.

"Listen, if this is about me ratting you out to the cops or something, I won't. Ideally I should but I doubt they would believe me if I told them about all of this and quite frankly I'm having a hard time believing it too" she said.

"All I want is to go home"

"No problem! We can help you with that, right guys?"

The other three looked skeptical to respond. It seemed they didn't want to deal with Rachel as much as she wanted to deal with them.

"Thank but you've 'helped' me enough. I'll just take a cab or something and be on my merry way"

"And how do you plan to do that when you're not even from around here?" Ignis challenged.

"You said so yourself that this didn't look like Chicago"

He stood up and strode over to where she stood.

"Whether you believe me or not on my theory, it's obvious you're far away from home"

Rachel didn't say anything. How could she? She had no idea where she was- different world or not- and she didn't know how to get home.

She was essentially trapped.

As reality of that sunk in, she held herself close, finally starting to feel vulnerable and lost.

Prompto patted her back and tried to cheer her up.

"It'll be ok. We'll help you find your home, right guys?"

Noctis and Gladio were at a loss for words over this situation. How do they help someone when they had no idea where they're from?

Ignis thought for a moment before he came up with an answer.

"I suppose we could help you, seeing as we owe you for causing you harm, however…we require something of you in return"

Rachel gave Ignis a dull glare.

"And what could you possibly want from me?"

"What you keep quiet about this whole situation and not tell a single soul about it"

Rachel opened her mouth to protest but Ignis held a hand up to silence her.

"Think about this rationally. If you spouted that you came from somewhere called Chicago and appeared out of think air people would think you're insane. And if word got out that we almost ran you over would get arrested for it and would not be able to help you return to your home. It's not ideal but it's the only way where both parties win. So, do we have a deal?"

Rachel looked skeptical for a moment. Should she really seek help from the ones that almost got her killed?

 _'Then again you don't know anyone from this supposed world so you really don't have a choice'_ she thought.

Against her better judgement, she slowly offered her hand.

"Deal" she said.

"I still don't believe your whole different world story, but I'll keep my mouth shut for the time being"

"Dully noted" Ignis said.

He grasped her hand and shook it firmly. He was glad that she was agreeing to this situation no matter how crazy it was.

"If you guys are going to help me, I should probably know your names" Rachel said.

"Oh, yeah, introductions!" Prompto said.

"I'm Prompto Argentum, specs over here is Ignis Scientia, the guy you tased is Gladio Amicitia and last but not least is pri-"

"Noctis" Noctis cut in.

He gave Rachel a slightly cold look.

"It's Noctis Lucis Caleum"

Rachel blinked at the look Noctis was giving her.

"Okay then" she muttered.

"Well, I guess it's nice to meet you…I guess. I'm Rachel"

She gave Gladio a lopsided grin.

"Sorry about zapping you earlier, big guy. It was self defense"

Gladio waved her off muttering 'whatever'. When Rachel turned to Noctis, the smile vanished only to be replaced with a void expression.

"I would apologize for decking you in the face but if you were in my situation when I woke up, I'm sure you would think my actions were valid"

Noctis scoffed as he looked away.

' _Bitch_ ' he thought.

Rachel turned her attention back to Ignis, having enough of seeing Noctis's face.

"So, Ignis, now that we've got introductions out of the way, where am I supposed to stay until you get me home?"

All of them made a face not realizing that little predicament. Igniss knew this was a bad idea but what was one more going to hurt? He was already up to his neck with horrible ideas today.

"For the time being…I think it would be wise if she stayed here"

Noctis shot Ignis an incredulous look.

"What?! She can't stay here! She'll probably kill me in my sleep"

"Don't tempt me although the idea is really starting to sound nice" Rachel threatened.

Ignis shot them both a warning look.

"Like I said it's for the time being until I can figure something out for Miss. Rachel. We can't let anyone know about her so here is the only option"

Noctis scowled and looked away. He didn't sign up for this so why did he have to babysit?

"I trust this will be an acceptable accommodation?" Ignis said.

Rachel looked between Ignis and Noctis. She didn't like the notion of sharing the same roof with a pervert, but like everything else with this situation she really didn't have any other choice.

"I guess"

As Ignis made preparations for her unexpected stay she wondered what other crazy surprises were in store for her in Insomnia.

/

 **A/N: Oh boy, Noctis and Rachel have to be roommates and they hate each other's guts, this is gonna be fun! Lol. Also it seems like he doesn't want her to know that he's a prince, wonder why he's doing that lol.**

 **I'm sure it was way out of character for Ignis to have a stranger staying with Noctis but I figured since he was desperate for a quick, safe solution, this was the only option he had. After all, he needs to make sure the prince's image is perfect.**

 **I know I didn't have Noctis and Gladio say much but I figured they wouldn't know what to say about this whole situation. Prompto and Ignis took care of it…except with the money bribing part.**

 **Sorry if this chapter was short and choppy, I really had a hard time trying to get this one together. When you're mind is on the fun parts of the story, it's kinda hard trying to weave in the bits in between them.**

 **Next time Rachel settles in being a roommate to a moody prince. Will they get along, will they kill each other, will some get zapped with the taser again? You'll just have to wait and find out!**

 **Please review and tell me what you think!**

 **Ja ne!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: the next morning

 **A/N: Sorry about the delay! I swear life doesn't want me to work on my stories for some reason. Well that and writers block but I'm sure anyone could relate to that lol.**

 **I've been debating about my updating schedule so that way you all won't have to wait forever for the next chapter, so I'll let you guys decide on what kind of updates you would like to see. Do you want to have slightly longer updates but have longer chapters in return or would you rather have faster updates but get shorter chapters as a result? Just let me know and I'll make something happen lol.**

 **So it's the next day after Rachel and Noctis suddenly became roommates against their wills. Wonder how this is gonna turn out for them?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 15, just my oc's.**

 **Samantha Vi Tenebris: Yeah these next few chapters are gonna be an eye opener for her. But if you think about it Insomnia is kinda like Chicago…or maybe New York lol. Yeah that was uncalled for on Noct's part but he hasn't had a good impression of her so you can see why he would think that lol. Glad to see you're on Rachel's side though lol.**

 **Peppei: Oh that makes me so happy! I always love hearing how readers like how my Oc's are, it makes them seem more alive lol. Oh you won't be disappointed, when she finds out it'll be hilarious lol.**

 **Melissa Fairy: no, no, work and life just love to butt in when I don't want them to, kinda like Ardyn lol. Thank you so much! Hopefully I won't let you down!**

 **Kosong bird: Oh they won't kill each other…I hope, who knows with those two. I know poor Gladdy but hey he should know better than to bother a sleeping woman lol.**

 **Relena Soulheart: Why thank you! Oh it's gonna be an interesting experience so get comfy and make some popcorn lol.**

 **Enjoy!**

/

" This was a horrible idea. She shouldn't have been brought here"

Sitting outside of Noctis's apartment was Carbuncle and the homeless woman Rachel had helped. After the little transportation stunt, they followed the girl to see what would happen next. Needless to say, Carbuncle wasn't happy with the end result.

The homeless woman just shrugged as she munched on a hotdog.

"I don't see what the problem is. I think everything is fine"

"Fine?! Fine?! They ran her over with their car and she assaulted the crown prince, how is that fine?" Carbuncle snapped.

"Ok, so there's been a few issues but at least she made it here in one piece, and she's with the prince. I'd say everything is going according to plan so far"

Carbuncle scoffed and looked back towards the apartment. So far he was regretting this little plan of theirs.

"I don't see how this is going to work. She's so ordinary and out of place" he said.

"I say we send her back and come up with a different plan"

"Oh don't you abandon ship just yet, Buncy" the homeless woman said.

"Everything is going to be fine"

She looked towards the apartment as well.

"Yeah, she's probably not what you were expecting but I know she's perfect for our plan. She's just what the prince needs"

"I highly doubt the prince needs someone who would punch him in the face" Carbuncle said flatly.

The homeless woman laughed as she stroked the astral's ear.

"It'll be ok, I promise. Nothing bad is gonna happen to the prince"

The little summon's ears went down as he thought of Noctis and the fate he would endure.

"I hope you're right"

/

As the sun peeked through the windows Rachel's eyes stirred from her sleep. Cracking her eyes open, she was alarmed to find herself not in her home, but as she woke some more it all came back to her. She was in a place called Insomnia with no idea on how to get back home.

 _'Guess this really wasn't a dream after all'_

Sitting up, she tried to stretch the kinks out of her body. She was still sore from being nearly ran over but she would heal. She was used to falling and hitting hard surfaces in her line of work. Frozen ice and metal cars were pretty much the same thing, right?

Brushing a hand through her messy hair she tried to think about how to get out of this predicament that mysteriously found herself in. The homeless woman she helped out had to be the one behind this. But how could she? She was just a poor defenseless woman who lived on the streets. She didn't even do anything to Rachel. She just said a few words and gave her a ring. She froze as she remembered that detail.

Quickly bringing her hand in front of her, she stared at the piece of jewelry.

"That's right, all this happened after I put it on. I wonder if it can send me back"

Yanking it off, she closed her eyes, hoping she would end up back in Chicago. When she didn't feel anything, she opened her eyes and was disappointed to see that she was still in Noctis's apartment.

Hearing someone getting up, she jammed the the ring back on her finger and glared at it.

 _'I will get to the bottom of this. No piece of jewelry is gonna fool me'_

/

"I do hope you slept well last night, Miss Rachel" Ignis said as he was fixing up breakfast.

He stayed the night just to make sure Rachel and Noctis were situated with their living arrangements…and to make sure Rachel didn't kill Noctis in his sleep.

"I do apologize for having you stay on the couch last night. I'll be sure to have the guest room prepared for you later today" Ignis said.

Rachel just waved him off as she sat near the table.

"Don't sweat it, I didn't mind. You said this was a temporary thing anyway so there's no need to fix up a room for me. The couch will be fine"

Ignis nodded, feeling a little relieved that he had to deal with a mellow girl and not a high maintenance one.

As he set breakfast on the table, Rachel was impressed with what he created. Everything looked like it came from a five star restaurant.

"Did you seriously make this yourself?"

Ignis smirked as he adjusted his glasses.

"I tend to have the habit of coming up with new recipes" he said.

"Well if you can come up with recipes like this at the top of your head, you should think about being a chief or something" Rachel said.

"I've never seen food this amazing in person"

"I'm flattered you think so highly of my skills, Miss Rachel" Ignis said.

"Hopefully it will taste just as good as it looks"

"Oh, i'm sure there's no doubt in that. I can't wait to try it"

She was about to tuck in when she noticed that a certain prince was missing.

"Is he still not up?"

Ignis shrugged as he sipped his coffee.

"Noct tends to be a heavy sleeper in the morning"

Rachel's annoyance level with Noctis was slowly growing higher. First he acts like a creep to a sleeping woman and then he sleeps in when someone made him breakfast? How much ruder can this guy get?

Setting her utensils down, she got up from the table.

"Well, I'll fix that. If it's time to eat that means it's time to get up"

Ignis looked slightly alarmed.

"I don't think that's such a good idea. He's rather unpleasant when he wakes up"

Rachel just shrugged, showing she didn't care.

"I'm not scared of him"

She stormed towards the prince's room, ready to wake him from his beauty sleep.

Ignis sighed into his coffee.

"oh dear"

When Rachel opened Nocti's room, she was greeted to a pig sty. Clothes and random pieces of junk littered the floor. She even saw bits of trash that piled around the garbage can.

'Not only is he rude, he's also a slob. Perfect'

Carefully stepping around the mess, she made it to the prince's bed where he was blissfully sleeping. Reaching over, she tried shaking him awake.

"Hey, lazy ass, get up"

Noctis just rolled over so his back was facing her. That didn't stop Rachel as she shared him again.

"Get up, Ignis has breakfast ready and you're being rude"

Noctis swatted her arm away as he snuggled further into the covers. That did it for Rachel. Growling she stormed out of the room only to come back with a glass of water.

"Wake up!"

Dumping the water on his head, she was satisfied to see the prince finally away. Sitting up in his bed, Noctis spit the water out of his mouth as he tried to wipe it off his face. He glared at Rachel feeling more annoyed with her than he did yesterday.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" He snapped.

"I could be asking you the same thing" Rachel said.

"Ignis has breakfast waiting for you and you have the balls to sleep in?"

She slammed the empty glass on the side table and glared at him.

"Don't keep Ignis waiting any longer. And don't even think about falling back asleep or i'll do something worse than dump water on your head"

She left the room leaving Noctis glaring at her as she left.

' _Now I'm wondering if Ignis should have ran her over'_

/

Breakfast was nice and quiet. Rachel enjoyed the food while Ignis drank his coffee.

"This really is amazing, Ignis. I don't know how you come up with these ideas"

As she was eating, she could feel Noctis glaring at her from the other end of the table.

"You know if you keep staring at me that way, your face is gonna stay stuck like that" she said without even looking at him.

Noctis scowled and looked at Ignis.

"Please tell me you'll find her somewhere to stay until she can get back to where she lives"

"Aw, what's the matter? You don't like having a roommate?" Rachel taunted.

"Not ones who assault me and wake me up with water torture" Noctis snapped.

Ignis sighed knowing today was going to be a long day already.

"I'll see what I can find living arrangement wise but it might take a while, in the meantime you're just gonna have to endure having a guest staying with you" he said.

"And I have a meeting with the council so you'll both be on your own for the day"

"You mean I have to be alone with her?!" Noctis said.

"I'm right here, you know" Rachel said dully.

Noctis just pretended that that she wasn't there and glared at Ignis.

"Why do I have to babysit her? She might kill me if you leave me with her"

"Again, I'm right here" Rachel said.

"And for the record, me harming you wasn't on my agenda today. I was going to walk around the area to get a better idea of where I am and see if I can find a way home"

"Of course! A grand tour" Ignis said.

"That's a wonderful idea. I'm sure Noct would be more than happy to give you a tour of the town"

"Wait, what?" Noctis said.

Ignis looked at his watch and got up.

"Well, I'm afraid I can't stay any longer. I'll check on you two later to see how you're doing. Until then do stay out of trouble"

With that, he quickly left the apartment, leaving the two reluctant roommates alone.

Noctis groaned as he held the bridge of his nose while Rachel contemplated on her bad luck.

' _Well mom, looks like I'll be given a tour by a lazy, rude pervert. What could possibly go wrong?'_

/

 **A/N: What could go wrong? Now that's a very interesting question lol. Noctis and Rachel walking through the streets of Insomnia sounds like a peaceful thing, right?…right?**

 **Well it seems like Ignis knows who to go to when it comes to waking Noctis up, wonder if I should make this a reoccurring theme where Rachel wakes him up in the most bizarre ways lol.**

 **And what oh what could Carbuncle and the homeless woman be up to? They want to use Rachel for something but what is it?**

 **Sorry if this was a short chapter but I thought it would be best to end it here. That and I can start getting to the juicy parts for next time lol.**

 **please review and tell me what you think!**

 **ja ne!**


End file.
